


Like Home

by Tusokoo



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Empathy, Gen, Hugs, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, anxiety is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tusokoo/pseuds/Tusokoo
Summary: Anxiety ain’t fun, and you gotta face it head-on. But, no one said you had to face it alone.





	Like Home

“I..I think I have to go, guys...I just...I just can’t, I think-“

 

That was all your companions had to hear before they swept you away from the crowd and into a small clearing. And, although the breeze was crisp and the flowers were sweet, the dread abided within your heart. At least, _for now_. 

You trembled, hugging yourself with a firm grip as you paced back and forth between a tree and the meadow. Nothing yet _everything_ was hitting you all at the same time, and it hurt like the devil himself. 

At the sound of your name, you paused and turned, eyeing the duo who saved you. Both of them were frowning, concerned about your state. Recalling that you were in this situation once before, you flushed, overrun by shame and guilt. 

It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t _fair_ to them!

“I’m sorry.” Your voice shook as you continued to pace. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Fuck! I’m so, so sorry...”

You wanted help. You wanted it _desperately_. But, the second the two stepped forward to aid you, you stiffened and recoiled, pressing your back against the tree, striving to resist the urge to scream.

“Fuck off!” you snapped. “Get away, just- get away from me! G-Get!-“

Having enough sense to realize the words you said, and the way you said them, you wailed, shifting to the ground. Your clutched your heart, feeling as if it would shatter as you struggled to ignore your nausea.

You closed your eyes, now more ashamed than ever before. You were a prisoner, held captive within your own mind. Not only that, but you wished to fade away, and you wished no one could ever know. But, you wouldn’t, right? You wouldn’t fade away because you would _miss_ _them_ far too much.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean!-“

You faltered. For a few moments, all was quiet and all was still. Not even the fair breeze seemed to whisper into your ear. There was only the quick beat of your heart, and the rhythm of your shallow breath.

“Wander, wait!” Sylvia called, causing your head to lift and your eyes to open. As expected, the orange alien was now slowly making his way towards you. A warm, gentle smile gleamed across his face; just the sight of it made you want to break down into tears. 

“Hey, there,” he greeted in a tender tone, waving, and uttering your name. “It’s me, your pal! Wander! And I won’t be leavin’ til’ you’re A-OK, okay?”

You glared, overwhelmed and irritable, sending him a look of warning. But, it was an act, put on by your own anxiety. Wander knew the truth. He could see it in your poor, frightened eyes - you wanted him here _with_ _you_ more than _anything_ in the universe.

So, gradually, instead of shoving him away, you bit your lip and nodded, inviting him to come closer.

“Mind if I hold your hand?” 

You didn’t mind. In fact, he couldn’t even reach for your hand because you reached for his first. It was soft and welcoming as oppose to your cold, sweaty palm. Yet, nonetheless, he held your hand with love and compassion, proceeding to slowly intertwine his fingers with yours. Perhaps you weren’t even close to calming down, but this _certainly_ helped. It felt good. _It felt like home._

“I’m sorry, Wander,” you whispered, shuddering. “I really am...”

The benevolent nomad shook his head. “You’ve got nothin’ to be sorry for,” he said, then applying his forehead to your own. The brim of his hat concealed your eyes from the light, replacing it with a comforting darkness. 

“You’re safe now,” Wander promised as you leaned forward, giving him permission to stroke your back with his free hand. “Just keep breathin’. That’s it...”

With his gentle encouragement, you managed to do just that. Time passed, and he remained by your side, remaining patient, all for you. In truth, you believed he _understood_ you. No, you didn’t _just_ believe it, you _felt_ it within your core. 

“Why, when this is over, we’ll all have some nice, warm, chamomile tea! You’d like that, wouldn’t ya?”

Eventually, after minutes of restless solace, you released his hand, and brought the fellow into a deep embrace. To _hell_ with resisting! Now you were finally accepting.

“Please,” you sniffled, realizing just how much this fuzzy, little protector truly meant to you. “Please, don’t leave me...n-not for a while, at least...”

You shivered, cringing at your own plea. It was selfish. It was weak. But, Wander didn’t see it that way. As a matter of fact, he saw it as quite the opposite. Fondly, he coiled his arms around you, nestling his face into the crook of your neck. “I wouldn’t dream of it, ya _snuggle-bug_.”

Soon enough, after those words were uttered, tiny, wet droplets began to fall upon your shoulder, urging you to hold him closer.

“Thank you. _Thank you so much_.”

The two of you for remained together for quite some time. It was funny - neither of you were willing to let go. Ultimately, however, the hug came to a blissful end. Wander offered you a blanket, one which rested snugly around your shoulders, ridding you of the chills that plagued your body. 

“Well, I guess we’re crashing here tonight,” Sylvia said, settling down, allowing you to nestle against her flank. “Eh?”

A dash of heat fluttered across your cheeks. “Only if it’s fine by you, Syl,” you murmured, hoping that you weren’t being a bother. But, fortunately you were being nothing of the sort as the zbornak chuckled. 

“What? You kiddin’? Of course it’s fine!” She smiled, rubbing the tip of her muzzle against you nose in a gesture of pure devotion. “You did good, sweetie. I’m proud.”

 

_ Sweetie... _

 

The tea was sublime as it slipped down your throat, filling you with its calming essence. As the sky grew dark, a tiny campfire fire was started. And while it crackled, Wander crawled atop his partner, a banjo resting within his lap.  Before blessing you with a sweet kiss on the cheek, he began to play a quiet, merry tune. 

You smiled, nodding off, listening to his song, and reminding yourself that _this_ was home _._

**Author's Note:**

> I miss this show :’(


End file.
